


无意勾引07

by MAGICFLORA



Category: ck - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGICFLORA/pseuds/MAGICFLORA





	无意勾引07

无意勾引07

蔡徐坤一晚上被左边这位范先生赤/裸/裸目光盯的坐立难安又不好发作，便只顾着闷头解决面前的菜，想着他估计是知道自己不能喝酒，挡了一晚上有了醉意才如此。

开始还有几个人来敬他，但见范老板亲自挡酒就都不敢再造次，只有秦导在不停的给蔡徐坤倒，一副不灌倒他不罢休的架势，最后那酒就全入了范丞丞的肚子。

再能喝也不能这样子吧？  
蔡徐坤心里不是滋味，也不顾在场其他人怎么想了，伸手抓住范丞丞右手腕拦住他举杯的动作，声音很轻很软，“行了吧...别喝了。”

话是对范丞丞说的，眼神却毫不遮掩的看着秦导。

他平日对秦导一向敬重，这样子「不合规矩」还是头一回，秦导却没有露出不高兴的神情，反而是乐的不行，边笑着边冲范丞丞抬抬下巴，“听见没有，让你别喝啦。”

转而又跟蔡徐坤说，“不用担心他，这家伙再喝现在的三倍也没问题。”

范丞丞看起来倒真像没事人一样，反握住他的手捏了捏，目光炙热，半晌勾了勾嘴角，轻声道，“听你的，不喝了。”

旁边林临那目光都快跟箭似的落在两人交握的手上。

蔡徐坤手小，被他掌心覆着手背紧握住就跟大人牵着小孩儿一样，顿时脸上热得不行，忙收回了手来。

范丞丞再度追上来握住他手不放，转头跟一脸看好戏的的大导演说，“没什么事我们就先走了。”

末了又补了句，“喝的够多了，以后别灌他。”

秦导翻了个白眼，冲他摆手，“滚滚滚。”

——于是蔡徐坤就被范丞丞牵着手，在一整个剧组的注目礼之下出了包厢。

要说一个月之前，蔡徐坤必定最反感在其他人面前暴/露出他与范丞丞这种「不正当」关系，可现在被这人挡了一晚上酒，又牵着手光明正大走出来，除了害臊却再没有其他感觉。

司机在前面开车，范丞丞就握着他手坐在后座上，目视前方不知道在想什么。

蔡徐坤觉得他肯定是醉了，挪了挪离他近了点，小心翼翼的开口问，“你没事吧？”

这一挪像是进了野兽圈定的攻击领域，蔡徐坤还没反应过来，就被范丞丞搂着腰抱到了腿上，Alpha腿间凶器气势汹汹顶着他大腿软肉，像是随时要冲破牢笼攻城略地。

蔡徐坤脸上热的快能煮鸡蛋，挣扎着，又怕被司机听出来，chuan着气小声的求饶，“你、你别...别在这里....”

范丞丞拧着眉，抬手拍了下他屁//股，“别乱动。”

那里搏动着顶的他更厉害，蔡徐坤是真不敢乱动了，软绵绵趴在他怀里紧贴着他耳边才敢说话，“...前面还有人。”

范丞丞拉下隔板来，虽然隔音不好，起码看是看不见了，手于是不老实的钻进他衣服里，又顺着光滑的后背钻进裤子往下探... 

蔡徐坤都快哭出来了，身体发着抖，抓着他手不准他再动。

“拿、拿出来...”

“回家了就能做吗，”范丞丞吻着他耳垂，有一下没一下的逗//弄，手却没收回来，叹了口气道，“我忍了一晚上了。”

自从那次被强/迫，两人有一个月没做过亲密的事，蔡徐坤盘算着自己发/qing期好像也快到了，被他这么弄的话估计得提前，趁着刚拍完戏有几天假，解决了也挺好。

心里这么想，嘴上却不好意思说。

而且什么叫忍了一晚上？他在那里盯着自己看的时候、或者喝酒的时候，难道脑子里都在想这些东西吗？

“不好意思了？”范丞丞都感觉到他脸上的温度了，便抽回了手给他整理好衣服，咬着他嘴唇yu/求不满的乱发/泄一通才放过他，却不愿意让他自己坐，坚持非要抱着他，那里也精神的很。

——这人绝对是醉了。

下了车范丞丞还要抱着他，那姿势跟抱孩子一样，蔡徐坤好不容易从他身上跳下来，急匆匆进了屋，关上门才松口气。

范丞丞跟在他身后，等他脱了外套才抱着人往沙发上按，蔡徐坤手脚并用反抗一通累的不行，躺在沙发上仰头气鼓鼓瞪他。

“让你喝那么多，喝醉了跟我发起酒疯来了。”

“没醉，”范丞丞低头堵他的嘴，直亲的他脸颊通红chuan不动气才停下，偏偏又得了便宜还卖乖，一遍遍在他耳边问，“给不给做？嗯？”

“宝贝，回个话。”

蔡徐坤被他叫的羞愤难当，困在他身下像条被反复煎烤的鱼，气道，“你有完没完？”

范丞丞是真的喝多了，却比那天晚上还觉得清醒，蔡徐坤不松口他就一遍遍不厌其烦的问。

蔡徐坤搞不懂醉鬼的想法，他被范丞丞又亲又蹭的下面都石更成那样了还不够明显？还非要他开口说句同意的话出来，什么毛病。

越想越气，蔡徐坤搂着他脖子，抬腰拿那处去蹭他的，恶狠狠的像只发脾气的猫，“你再不快点就不做了。”

两人在沙发上开始闹腾，范丞丞自始至终裤/子都没/脱/过，扒//光了蔡徐坤从头到尾的亲，直到他浑身发/红/发/抖，眼泪汪汪的求着才抬腰狠狠顶了进去。

“唔....”

“你总嫌我什么都不说，这件事我觉得有必要跟你解释。”

蔡徐坤趴在沙发上被撞的一耸一耸，咬着唇呜咽，“什么..”

陆昊那一帮人都不是什么好东西，但只要老老实实不干什么惹怒他的事，范丞丞都可以饶，却不愿把这些肮脏事讲给蔡徐坤听，他只想护他平安周全，可这件事....必须、必须要解释清楚。

“我跟林临没关系。”

范丞丞从背后把他搂进怀里，吻着他肩侧，“以前没有，以后也不会有——更没有其他什么乱七八糟的人，从头至尾，我就只有你。”

“你之前问我喜不喜欢茉莉花香...”

蔡徐坤抖得不像样子，却不是害怕，只是没办法控制，不管是生理还是心理。范丞丞今晚太反常了，他自己也太反常了，被几句话就撩/拨的不像样子。

该说他自从遇上范丞丞之后整个人就偏了轨，心情总是变的无法掌控。

“我现在要回答的仍然是不喜欢。”范丞丞的吻移到他后颈，搂紧了他，顶的更为凶/猛。

蔡徐坤像是风浪中颠簸的一尾船，飘飘浮浮依靠着背后的人，话都说不出口，眼前被泪水洇湿模糊一片，却把范丞丞的话听的清楚。

他说，“因为我很早很早，喜欢的就只有玫瑰而已。”

那些阴差阳错的误会在这一刻被解释的清清楚楚，蔡徐坤觉得自己是疯了，不然怎么仅凭还沉溺//情//欲里的醉鬼，和一句说的不够透彻明了的喜欢，就觉得满的快要溢出来？

他们在沙发上做够了，范丞丞又抱着他回卧室继续，折腾的没完没了，蔡徐坤比第一次时候还要觉得累，全身酸的都没了力气，只能用牙去咬他肩膀来控诉，却惹的范丞丞更兴奋，翻来覆去又折腾一番。

第二天醒来时候蔡徐坤觉得腰和腿都快要不是自己的了，他迷迷糊糊听见自己手机响，刚睁开眼就被亲了一口。

“再睡会儿，是你经纪人，我替你接。”

蔡徐坤还很茫然，心里却记着刘铭能给他打电话的次数实在不多，搞不好真有急事，便硬撑着困意要去摸手机，

“我接...万一有急事....”

范丞丞无奈，只得拿了手机递到他耳边，蔡徐坤刚说了句喂，就被他经纪人的大嗓门喊的醒了大半，

“蔡徐坤！你要气死我！！”

蔡徐坤被震的抖了下，“怎么了铭姐...”

“你自己看新闻！！”

说完这句就气的挂了电话，蔡徐坤一头雾水的要爬起来，昨晚被啃的惨不忍睹的肩膀就露在了外面，又立马缩了回去，扯着被子盖的严严实实。

不能看难道还不能摸吗？

范丞丞勾着唇笑，被子下的手又不老实了，蔡徐坤捧着手机边看边躲，耳根红红的嘟囔，“你消停会儿...我腰疼。”

“嗯，”范丞丞老老实实答应，手却还在他腰上乱//摸，“我给你按摩一下。”

两人凑一起腻歪着点开新闻，蔡徐坤看见标题，直接愣住了。

【新星蔡徐坤深夜牵手公司范总，疑似交往？】

——附着的照片赫然就是他们俩昨晚吃完饭，出来的时候被偷拍的。


End file.
